Autoengaño
by Alchea Nemesis
Summary: Pero, aunque tres largos años habían reducido enormemente la hostilidad inicial, Okita no podía permitirse a si mismo olvidar. OkitaChizuru. Spoilers de la Visual Novel
1. Souji Okita

**Advertencia:** Primero decir que Hakuouki no es mío, si no de Otomate. Jugando a una novel traducida al ingles, no hay ningun tipo de honorífico. Es peor aun porque al ser el nombre de la protagonista editable, y no tener seiyuu, con la novel es imposible saber para mí que tipos de honoríficos se usan... Así que simplemente ignoraré los honoríficos por completo.

**Autoengaño**

Okita, cuando era niño, juró para si mismo siempre seguir fielmente a Kondou. Aquella promesa le había llevado al Shinsegumi, donde nunca había dudado un solo segundo en matar a aquellos que suponían un peligro para su figura paterna. Su motivación, su forma de ver la vida, todo se lo debía a la única persona que había sido capaz de darle esperanza tras quedarse huérfano, y su mayor deseo era compensar la deuda que sentía hacia él.

Sin embargo, todo comenzó a cambiar lentamente cuando recogieron a aquella chiquilla, Chizuru Yukimura. En un inicio, había sido totalmente sincero en su intención de matarla cuando se habían conocido (después de todo, su mera existencia era un riesgo constante para el Shinsengumi), y había procurado que así siguiese todo, totalmente centrado en su deber.

Aun así, todos en el Shinsengumi habían empezado a dejarla un espacio con el paso de los años. Resultaba peligrosamente fácil olvidarse de donde había salido en primer lugar, porque estaba ahí, dado como todo el mundo había comenzado a tratarla gradualmente.

Pero, aunque tres largos años habían reducido enormemente la hostilidad inicial, Okita no podía permitirse a si mismo olvidar.

Alguien tendría que hacerse cargo de ella si las cosas se les iban de las manos. Daba igual cuanto le hubiese apoyado, cuanto le debiese, la situación era la misma. Ella era el enemigo, era un peligro. Nunca se permitió olvidarlo ni por un instante, para el todo era como el primer día, a diferencia de unos compañeros que cada vez eran más amables y condescendientes con ella.

O eso quería pensar.

La dura realidad le golpeo cuando su espada fue incapaz de atravesarla, a pesar de que estaba en su camino, en el camino de Kondou. Estos últimos 3 años se había estado engañando a si mismo, hacía mucho que la razón por la que se les había unido se había ido perdiendo en su mente, convertida en un detalle sin importancia, y el hecho de que le aterraba verla perder la inocencia a base de sangre y muerte había cobrado fuerza, hasta volverse lo que más le preocupaba.

Verla sostenerle la mirada mientras le animaba a matarla, si así lo deseaba, con aquel "no me moveré" le hizo darse cuenta de que Chizuru era, efectivamente, una más. Tenía la misma alma manchada de sangre y la misma voluntad que todo el Shinsengumi. Bajo el arma y rió, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba tan loca como ellos.

No podía negar la realidad más tiempo. ¿No le importaba si se iba? Mentira ¿No le importaba si se hacía daño? Eso también era mentira. Aunque mentalmente había criticado al resto, y como se habían ablandado, el no había tenido nunca, precisamente, derecho a hablar. Los pequeños momentos que había querido ignorar ahora cobraban una nueva importancia, los sentimientos que estos le habían producido aparecían de nuevo, burlándose de él.

Antes de que el mismo se hubiese reconciliado con la realidad que recién había descubierto, su cuerpo se había interpuesto entre aquella chiquilla y las balas. En aquel momento, se sorprendió a si mismo con el pensamiento de que, mientras ella no estuviese herida, no le importaba nada más. Aunque él sabía perfectamente que Chizuru tenía también la misma capacidad de sanación de un Rasetsu, la idea se le hacía insoportable.

Era un estúpido, un idiota… Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, el había sido el mas débil de todos ante su presencia, el que más se había ablandado y más espacio la había otorgado en su vida.

Chizuru era importante para él, ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir negandolo. La idea de que su hermano pudiese intentar hacer algo de nuevo mientras él estaba en cama le torturaba, y la idea de perderla de vista le aterraba. De haber podido, se habría levantado, aun con las heridas abiertas y sangrando, y hubiese buscado al cabrón de Kaoru para abrirlo en canal antes de que pudiese volver a acercarse a ella.

No pensaba dejarla sola ahora, iba a tenerla donde pudiese verla y saber que estaba bien. En su estado febril, al fin encontró paz con la parte de si mismo que se había encariñado con ella.

Kondou era la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, la persona que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, eso no había cambiado ni un ápice. Sin embargo, ahora deseaba mas que nada que fuese Chizuru quien le acompañase hasta ese fin del mundo, porque sabia que lograría superarlo si estaba ahí

Porque había encontrado en aquella persona una nueva razón para su existencia.

**FIN**

Jugando la ruta de Okita, es un hombre realmente poco transparente, especialmente al principio (aunque despues del incidente con Kaoru y las balas, cambia un montón de actitud), pero deja pequeñas pistas de porque actua asi. Asi que se podria decir que este fanfic son mis conclusiones de como exactamente ocurre todo desde SU perspectiva.

En fin... Mi pareja favorita, son mi headcanon *-* Especialmente despues de jugar la ruta.


	2. Chizuru Yukimura

**Chizuru Yukimura**

Lo primero que sintió fue miedo.

Okita era una persona aterradora. A pesar de su sonrisa, sabía que no dudaría un instante en matarla. De todo el Shinsengumi, lleno de hombres temibles con espadas manchadas de sangre, el que mas miedo la producía era, sin duda, Souji Okita.

Su aparentemente amistosa actitud guardaba una fuerte hostilidad. "Te mataré" era una frase que escuchaba demasiado a menudo de su boca y, como bien sabía, era más que capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Era cierto que muchas veces aquellas palabras no iban completamente en serio, pero también sabía que lo dicho sin malicia podía volverse fácilmente realidad si tomaba la decisión incorrecta en un momento crucial.

Aun así, el miedo fue sustituido lentamente por curiosidad.

Okita era realmente querido por sus compañeros y, aunque pensase con demasiada ligereza sobre la vida y la muerte, no era una persona malvada. Solo era un guerrero de fidelidad incuestionable. Así que, aunque hacía un esfuerzo por llevarse lo mejor posible con todos, era mucho más dedicada cuando se trataba de intentar suavizar la relación con Okita, aunque no pareciese servir de gran cosa. Quería conocer al autentico Okita, y no a la persona que le mostraba a ella.

Al pasar el tiempo, empezó a admirarle.

Okita aceptó su muerte con una sonrisa, algo que en un principio la horrorizó. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, él era una persona esencialmente positiva, alguien capaz de aprender a vivir con las desgracias, sin dejarse consumir por la autocompasión. Y por esa misma razón había decidido que su vida, por corta que fuese, sería suficiente mientras la pasase luchando junto al Shinsengumi. Ser consciente de este hecho la sorprendió y la lleno de un profundo respeto.

Sabía perfectamente que Okita no la tenía en consideración, y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero no quería ver a alguien que admiraba tanto consumirse solo. Así que se esforzó para estar ahí para él. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de hasta que punto hasta que Sen la pregunto por una razón para quedarse en el Shinsengumi y el rostro de Okita apareció en su mente al instante.

Entonces supo que ya no se trataba de admiración.

Ella estaba en peligro y sabía que el Shinsengumi difícilmente tenía el poder para mantenerla a salvo. Pero, así como Okita se negaba a abandonar su puesto al lado de Kondou, ignorando su salud; una parte de ella se negaba con la misma fuerza a dejarle solo, aun a cambio de su propia seguridad. Quizá, por raro que pareciese, no eran tan distintos como había pensado en un inicio.

"Deberías mantenerte lejos de mí. No soy una persona recomendable para ti", esas fueron las palabras que, horas más tarde, le dijo Okita mientras esperaban a que la batalla contra los Oni acabase. Una advertencia que, aunque en cualquier otra ocasión habría tomado como un claro rechazo, en aquella noche le hizo pensar que se preocupaba por ella, que podía importarle aunque fuese un poco. Aun así, a pesar de lo feliz que le hacía la idea, o precisamente por eso, no supo como responder, concentrada en acallar unos sentimientos que no creía ver nunca correspondidos.

Por eso, cuando vio a Okita como Rasetsu por primera vez, el mundo se le cayó encima.

La culpabilidad fue como una lanza en el corazón y la felicidad de Kaoru, de su hermano, fue como ácido en la herida. El rechazo de Okita era lo que menos la importaba cuando él estaba tirado en el suelo, convertido en un monstruo, solo porque lo que ella sentía hacia él. Y, aunque sabía y aceptaba que había decisión suya y debía respetarlo, el dolor de saberse responsable, aunque fuese solo un poco, de la desgracia de un ser querido resultaba insoportable.

Días más tarde, en un impulso, le suplicó a Hijikata el cambio de su turno de guardia a la noche, con los Rasetsu, para estar con Okita. Motivada únicamente por una mezcla de un simple deseo de estar junto a él y una búsqueda de redención. Las mismas razones que la llevaron a enfrentarle cuando estaba dominado por la rabia, en aquella noche. Y nunca se arrepintió de lo que había podido parecer un acto imprudente, ya que ver aunque fuese un poco de aceptación en los ojos del mismo Okita al que había logrado salvar de si mismo se sintió la mejor recompensa posible.

Daba igual lo difícil que fuese, ella quería estar a su lado. No iba a permitir que las circunstancias consumiesen al hombre que amaba y admiraba. Quería ver a Okita sonreír, sin arrepentirse del camino que había tomado, hasta el ultimo día de su vida. Y por eso, cuando el acepto su deseo y la invito a caminar a su lado, no había ninguna duda en si voz.

Había sido reconocida. Al fin.

**FIN**

Después de escribirlo y publicarlo, me entró el gusanillo de hacer el punto de vista de Chizuru. Principalmente porque en el epílogo de Okita ella comenta que lo primero hacia lo que se vio atraida de Okita fue precisamente su actitud positiva incluso ante la muerte. Y fue algo que me pareció MUY interesante. Es, para mi gusto, una excelente cualidad en la fijarse, y algo muy cierto de él. Y me gusta que el escritor haga notar que la chica no se enamoró de él simplemente por su cara bonita. Ambos aprendieron a ver las cualidades del otro, a aceptarse entre ellos y a apoyarse cuando lo necesitaban a lo largo de la historia. Ninguno exigió nada del otro, tampoco, ellos siempre dieron en la medida que ellos quisieron dar y no esperaron menos del otro.

Una relación SANA.


End file.
